


Trick or Treat with the Iron Kids (and friends)

by Lerya



Series: Discord challenges [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Iron Dad, Iron Kids, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: Short and sweet drabble about Tony taking his kids, and their friends, out for trick or treating.Written for a Discord Challange.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper potts & May Parker & Harley Keener's mother
Series: Discord challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Trick or Treat with the Iron Kids (and friends)

Tony couldn’t help but grin as he walked into the tower penthouse, pressing a kiss to Pepper’s cheek as he passed his wife. While he had a fun day down in the labs, it was this moment he was looking forward to the most. An evening out with all his kids, or pseudo-kids and their friends – trick or treating on this Halloween evening.

The strawberry blond smiled when he gave her a kiss and looked up from her conversation with May Parker and Mary Keener. Both women had moved into the tower after they came back from the snap, partly for moral support and to have a familiar face around seeing as a lot had changed. In Mary’s case, it was also because Harley was already living there as he hadn’t been dusted, while she and Abbey were.

Both Mary and May smiled as he walked past them, his eyes fixated on the children in the living room, getting ready for trick or treating.

Tony smiled, as he watched them all get ready, putting the last touches to their costumes.

It was at times like this he was so happy to be alive, after the second snap and his subsequent injuries because of that snap, he’d been sure that would be the end of him and he’d never get to experience moments like these again.

Luckily, they were visited by the Watchers, an ancient race normally only keeping watch over the Universe and everyone who inhabited it. They had been watching Thanos for a long time and were not happy with the actions the Titan had taken – even if both versions of said Titan had been defeated.

And felt that the joined effort of almost every race in the universe should be rewarded. After all, with his stunt, the balance of said Universe had been disrupted, and would have led to all life everywhere dying out.

They healed him, brought back all those who died in an effort to stop the mad Titan, and made sure the Infinity stones from the past were restored, while theirs, which Thanos had destroyed, were brough back from their own grave and handed to their rightful guardians.

He shook his head, enough thinking about the past. He was a futurist, time to look at the future.

And what a bright future it would be.

A smile lit his face, as he took note of the kids all dressed up; his little Morgan was dressed like Valkyrie, whom she had met after the fight had been over with and looked up to, not that Tony or Pepper minded, a strong role model for a strong little girl.

Abbey, Harley’s sister was dressed up las The Wasp, down to the little wings, which made Tony take a picture right away to show Hope. He did the same with the other kids, wanting to cherish the memories.

Harley on the other hand was dressed as War Machine, Tony and Rhodey had enjoyed themselves with making a smaller version of the suits, even if it only had LED light on the places the Arc reactor and thrusters were.

Peter and MJ, to complete the set were dressed in Halloween versions of the Iron Man and Rescue Armor. Something both Tony and Pepper loved seeing, even if MJ wasn’t a big fan of Halloween and dressing up, she looked up to Pepper immensely – so a costume was swiftly chosen.

Ned, the only one not in Superhero costume, was dressed like a Jedi, accompanied by a lightsabre he made with the help of Tony, Peter and Harley.

Herding the kids together, he took a few pictures of them all, enjoying seeing them look all childlike and having fun, they needed that after all the things that happened these past few years (or months depending on whether they were snapped or not).

With kisses to their respectable mom/guardian, or a general wave from Ned and MJ, Tony took the kids down the elevator, onto the streets. He looked forward to go trick or treating with all of them.

A fond smile stayed on his face the whole evening they were out, even when after a couple of hours, he was carrying Morgan, while Peter carried Abbey, making their way back to the Tower – glowing from the slightly chilly weather out, but mostly from all the fun they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Discord Challange, Let me know if you'd be interested in joining :)


End file.
